


Family (As Ozzy Osbourne Intended)

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Family, Family Reunions, Humor, Multi, Polyfidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a routine and he's not going to deviate from it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family (As Ozzy Osbourne Intended)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HippieGeekGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippieGeekGirl/gifts).



Gus brings potato salad. That’s the routine and Shawn refuses to let him deviate from that. It’s potato salad and chocolate cake with home-cranked vanilla ice cream, and Juliet has to help him make a hilarious but clean-cut set of teeshirts with puff paint and sticky jewels, of course, and Shawn himself has to lead every sack race. It is, as Shawn tells anyone who will listen, family as intended by God, Ozzy Osbourne and nature had intended. 

His father only glowers at him once the whole weekend long, and there’s a marked decrease in his antacid use. Shawn considers this quite the improvement.


End file.
